Sleeping Beauty
by Jeannie Feegle
Summary: A surprise visitor comes to Sarah Jane's and faints as soon as she arrives. Danger comes when the truth is found about her. When they are dealing with it, the Doctor arrives. He takes them to the visitor's home planet where they get a warm welcome, but when they say goodbye, something happens and causes more confusion. Set after Wedding of SJ and before the Doctor's regeneration.


Dreams. The whispers of the unconscious threaded into the night, and sometimes into the day. Sometimes, the whispers were not from the unconscious, but from other people, who whispered into an ear of the dreamer. "They're coming, they're coming for you. Find Sarah Jane, she will keep you safe. Find Sarah Jane."

Running, a girl, with curly brunette hair, raced through the streets. She came on Bannerman road and came to Sarah Jane's door. Sarah Jane and Luke were in the living room chatting about Sarah Jane's adventures with the Doctor. There was a knock on the door. They casually opened it. It was the girl. She breathed heavily, and collapsed.

Clyde got a text from Sarah Jane. It read, "Come ASAP please! SJ." He got to Sarah Jane's house. "What's the matter?" He asked, worried. He came into the living room. "There you are!" Greeted Sarah Jane. She returned to where she was with Luke. They were crouching by the sofa. Clyde joined them and saw what they were looking at. The girl was lying there with her eyes closed. Her red lips were slightly apart from each other. "Who is she?",Clyde asked whilst he studied her. She was wearing a red dress and had matching flats on her feet, and a gold necklace with a diamond butterfly rested on her neck. "I don't know," Sarah Jane replied, "When she came, I opened the door and she fainted." "Well, that's one way to make an entrance!" Clyde joked, "She looks like a princess from a fairytale." "I agree, but I don't think she actually comes from one," Sarah Jane replied to Clyde's comment, "My scanner says that she has some very unusual mind activity. She's not human, but a biodamper must be hiding her true self." "Can I draw her?" Clyde asked. "Fine, I doubt she'll wake up soon, and I think her sleep will help her answer the questions we'll give her when she wakes up if her brain readings are right!" Sarah Jane agreed, "I'll go and make some snacks."

Clyde sat down on the chair opposite the sofa and got out a drawing pad and pencil whilst Sarah Jane walked out. Luke joined him, "Why do you want to draw her?"

"I don't know, she just has an essence that I want to capture, I think. Where's Rani?"

"Day out with her parents."

"Oh, I thought she might like to be here."

"Why?"

"Because she likes fairytale stories, and it seems we've found someone who's meant to be in a fairytale."

"If she's meant to be in a fairytale, why is she here?"

"I don't know, but I think we're about to find out." Clyde said whilst he started at the girl. She was deeply breathing.

"Sarah Jane!" Clyde shouted.

Sarah Jane came in, "What's the matter?"

The boys pointed at the girl. Sarah Jane came closer to her. The girl gasped, woke up and looked at Sarah Jane. "Oh I'm so sorry!" She said as she sat up.

"It's OK, we've had far worse here," Clyde said reassuringly.

"What's your name?" Luke asked the girl.

"My name's Vanessa."

"Well, Vanessa, why did you come here?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I was told to find you, that you would keep me safe."

"Keep you safe from what?" Luke asked.

"I don't know."

"Who told you to come find me?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I don't know, he tells me things in my dreams, but today he said it when I was awake."

"Who's 'he'?" Clyde asked.

"I don't know, in my dreams, I go into a shop or something, and that's where he is."

"Come on, I have a friend who might be able to help us!" Sarah Jane said as she stood up and walked out. Luke and Clyde followed, and Vanessa ran to catch up with them.

Sarah Jane, Luke and Clyde walked into the attic. Vanessa shyly followed, almost fully hiding behind the door. "Mr. Smith, I need you!" Sarah Jane said. Mr. Smith came out with his usual entrance, which made Vanessa hide behind the door again. "Hello Sarah Jane," the Xylok greeted. "Mr Smith, I would like you to meet Vanessa," Sarah Jane said as she led Vanessa further into the attic, "It's OK, he won't bite." "Hi," Vanessa said nervously. "Mr Smith, is there a way of blocking out memories?" Sarah Jane asked. "There is a strong type of biodamper, which often seems to be made of gold and diamonds which..." Mr Smith replied. "Of course! Your necklace!" Clyde exclaimed. "My necklace?" Vanessa repeated.

Clyde walked to Vanessa and took the necklace off her neck. Slowly, a warm glow formed around Vanessa. Her simple red dress turned into one with rubies in the form of roses. Long gloves formed on her hands and arms, her dull red shoes gained the sparkle of the rubies. A garland of red roses appeared on her head. Sarah Jane, Luke and Clyde looked in amazement, Vanessa returned a confused look. "Mr Smith?" Luke asked after refocusing. "Vanessa is from the Rosadea, one of the last planets where magic is still in the fabric of each being. However..." Mr Smith replied. A klaxon blared in the attic. "Mr Smith, what's happening?" Clyde asked. "If you had let me talk, you would've already known," the Xylok replied reluctantly. "Then please tell us know!" Luke exclaimed. "The people of Rosadea are peaceful, but a vicious race called the Tenebris now have interest in attacking the planet, and taking over the magical world to sell its powers. The biodamper Vanessa possesses was keeping her safe from an attack, but since you've taken her cover, they are coming here to take her. The biodamper is very strong, and its effects aren't immediately released. Vanessa will soon start to remember the truth, and when that happens, she will be in complete danger. Due to its strength, the biodamper will not be able to hide her for six hours," Mr Smith explained. "Well what can we do stop them?" Sarah Jane questioned. "They are known to be a low-technological race, but can only be destroyed using artron energy," Mr Smith revealed.

"Wait, isn't that what I got a shot of from the TARDIS at Sarah Jane's wedding?" Clyde remarked. "Yes, but the amount of artron energy needed to destroy a whole fleet is far greater than the amount in you," the Xylok replied reluctantly.

"So we'd need to get the Doctor just to get this sorted out?" Clyde figured.

"Well that would be a miracle," Luke commented.

"I'm afraid it's even worse. The Tenebris are a relentless race, and will destroy Earth to get Vanessa."

"Is there any way of communicating with the Doctor, to get him to come here?" Vanessa asked.

"I'm afraid not, but his TARDIS will know when there's danger," Sarah Jane replied.

Indeed, the TARDIS felt a threat to Earth. The Doctor just returned from what seemed to be a party. He pressed a few buttons on the controls, but suddenly the TARDIS bumped and shook. It was off. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! What's wrong with you?" The Doctor questioned as he held on tightly.

"We have to get out of here, the Tenebris might be interested in what I have, and I'm not going to take any chances! Mr Smith, please direct the Tenebris to the Luory estate, they won't cause any harm there!" Sarah Jane said as she hastily walked out of the attic. Clyde and Luke followed. "Bye," Vanessa said to Mr Smith, then caught up with the others. They ran to Sarah Jane's car. Luke and Vanessa went clambered into the back whilst Sarah Jane and Clyde went into the front. A butterfly managed to sneak in to the car. Luke and Vanessa laughed at the sight of it.

The TARDIS landed with a bump. "Right, where are we then?" The Doctor asked as he walked out of the TARDIS. It was Sarah Jane's attic. "Oh, hello again Mr Smith!" He cheerily greeted the Xylok. "Hello Doctor," Mr Smith replied.

"Where's Sarah and the others?"

"They have gone to the Luory estate one mile away."

"Ooh I can't run that far, that fast. Bye!" The Doctor said as he got back in the TARDIS.

"Goodbye, Doctor," Mr Smith said as the TARDIS disappeared.

"Do you remember anything now?" Luke asked Vanessa as they drove past streets. "Let me think," Vanessa replied. A flashback showed a TARDIS blue door opening, and the Doctor reached out his hand towards her. "I think I remember who brought me here," Vanessa said with uncertainty, "I can't remember his name." "Don't worry, it doesn't matter as long as we keep you, and Earth, safe for now," Sarah Jane assured. "We're here!" Clyde pointed out. The car stopped. They were at a decrepit old estate. "Come on, let's get out of here," Luke said as they got out. The butterfly followed them. They ran down an alley, but a group of dark clothed people suddenly came out of no where and marched towards Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde and Vanessa. All but Vanessa, who started to run away, stopped whilst the dark group came closer, "No! Run! They're the Tenebris, they'll kill you!" The others joined Vanessa and ran away. They almost flew past dull and grey buildings, then stopped.

In front of them, the TARDIS was materialising. The Doctor appeared out of it,"Sarah?" "Doctor!" Clyde, Luke and Sarah Jane said in unison. Then the Doctor looked at Vanessa, who returned a look of confusion to his happiness, "It's you!" "Wait, you two know each other?" Clyde asked in confusion. "He-he's the one who brought me here," Vanessa replied. "Yeah, there were some problems with her kingdom protecting her, so I brought her here," the Doctor added. "Meanwhile!" Sarah Jane interrupted them. The Tenebris were coming closer to them. "Uh oh, here's trouble," the Doctor said when he saw the dark creatures, "Found a way of stopping them?" "Mr Smith said that artron energy is the only thing that can kill them," Luke replied in a serious tone. "Ah, well it's good that I've got my TARDIS then isn't it?", the Doctor said happily, "Everyone get inside!" "Won't they be able to get us in here?" Clyde asked whilst the Doctor ran to a chest and started rummaging. "No, I've met them before, they're clever, they know what this is made out of. If they do so much as touch it, they'll die," the Doctor replied. The others also looked around. "Doctor, what are we actually looking for?" Luke said whilst stopping for a moment. "You're the brains here, Luke!" The Doctor said whilst he kept rummaging, "It looks like my TARDIS but in the shape like a gun. Found it!" he shouted and held out a funny looking gun.

The Doctor opened the door and pointed the gun at the people in front of the TARDIS. They hissed, then he pulled the back of the gun-like object he held in his hand a few times. The Tenebris had gone. He returned into the TARDIS and came up to Vanessa, "Let's bring you home then eh?" "Wait, what about us?" Sarah Jane asked as the Doctor started up the TARDIS. "Don't worry, I'm sure you can come along!" The Doctor said confidently. "But I've been grounded by the Judoon!" Clyde commented. "The Judoon are idiots and thugs, they won't follow up on it, I think. You might want to hold onto something," the Doctor replied. "Why?" Luke questioned. Then the TARDIS started its usual way into space and time. "That's why!" The Doctor answered.

When the TARDIS came to a standstill, the Doctor triumphantly walked to the door and opened it. "We're here! He said, smiling, whilst a warm light shone on his face. The others joined him and saw what he was looking at. It was a beautiful meadow full of flowers and gentle wildlife. Humble buildings stood calmly in the background. "This looks like the country of picnics!" Clyde said as they stepped outside. "I agree, but it's not what we're here for," Sarah Jane replied. Vanessa looked around and smiled, it was a beautiful sight. "Come on," the Doctor said as he started walking towards the buildings. "What do you remember?, Clyde asked Vanessa as they walked towards a dry mud path. "It's all still really vague. I'm sure I'll remember when I see more," Vanessa calmly said. "Rani would have loved this," Clyde said to himself. "Who's Rani?" Vanessa asked, she leaned a little closer to Clyde and spoke softly, "Is she your girlfriend?" Clyde laughed nervously, "No! No, she's a friend, a good friend." "I understand," Vanessa said with playful eyes to Clyde, who returned an uncomfortable smile.

They got closer and closer to the warm looking buildings that were, at first, fairly far away from them. They came across a woman, who wore a warm coloured dress with matching wings, and was holding an empty wicker basket. They exchanged glances. The woman stopped and turned around, "Vanessa? Is that you?" Vanessa turned around, followed by the others. "It is you!" The woman exclaimed as she walked towards her. Whilst the woman gently grabbed Vanessa's hands, she realised who the woman in front of her was, "Mother!" They laughed and hugged, then Vanessa's mother turned to Sarah Jane, the Doctor and the two boys. "Thank you for getting my daughter home!S she said appreciatively, "Please, come with me, we'll be able to celebrate." "Ooh celebrate? Is anyone thinking what I'm thinking?" Clyde said excitedly. "You mean a party?" Luke replied. Sarah Jane laughed at the pair, "Come on!" "I'll lead the way for you, my name is Madelief by the way," the woman said as she walked further with Vanessa. Sarah Jane walked with the Doctor, and Luke and Clyde were messing around behind.

When they came to the village, which had been sighted sitting comfortably since the five arrived, the people in the busy town square stopped, turned around and bowed. "Wait, what's going on?" The Doctor asked uncomfortably. "I'm the queen of Rosadea, Vanessa is my only heir to the throne," Madelief quietly but politely said to the Doctor. Then she turned to the people in front of them, "I bear good news! Princess Vanessa has returned!" "Wait, you're royalty? Is that why they were after you?" Luke quietly asked Vanessa. "Yes and, yes, I think," Vanessa gently replied. Madelief walked away, with the others following, and people stepped away from their path.

In the palace, tailors and servants were creating a dress for Vanessa. When they were done, Madelief came in. All of them, except Vanessa, bowed and walked off. "Mother, you really didn't have to do this," Vanessa said as she looked at the dress. It was a mixture of calm yellow and white, and red roses decorated it. "I wanted to," Madelief smiled, "I'm so glad you're home." Madelief walked out, seeming to be in a dream. "You look, amazing," someone by the doorway said. Vanessa looked up, it was Clyde. He was dressed in a suit which had flowery cuff links. "I think we agree, don't we Sarah?" The Doctor said, as he appeared in the doorway with Sarah Jane. "I think we do!" Sarah Jane laughed.

Luke came in. "There you are!" Sarah Jane said, "Where were you?" "I'm guessing you found the library?" Vanessa asked happily. Luke went bright red in reply. Due to his blushing, the rest laughed. "You haven't even got a suit on!" Vanessa giggled, "Come on, I'll help you." Vanessa led Luke to another room and opened a wardrobe. She looked around whilst Luke wondered, "When I was looking around, I saw a lot of technology, why is it so...rural?" "In return for the safety of the kingdom, the Tenebris took most of the workable metal they could find. I think that's what my mother said anyway," Vanessa replied. "That's why everyone's so happy?" Luke asked as Vanessa seemed to have found something. "I guess," Vanessa said as she took out a dark purple suit. "Do you see your father often?" Luke asked as he saw the suit. "No, he's away on intergalactic business a lot, I don't really see him," Vanessa said as she dusted off the suit, "Here, try it on." She handed the suit to Luke and walked out the room, shutting the doors behind her.

"He won't be long," Vanessa said as she passed the others, "By the way, what size is Rani?" Clyde thought hard and replied, "I think she's a size 12." "OK," Vanessa said. She walked into the room and opened a wardrobe. She got out a red, modest looking dress. "Please, give this to her," she said as she handed the dress to Sarah Jane. Just as Vanessa was about to join them again and Sarah Jane was about to say something, her mother called, "Vanessa!" "Coming," Vanessa replied, "Sorry, I won't be long. Probably." She hastily went down the spacious stone stairs. A servant took the dress from Sarah Jane and said, "I'll look after it for you." Luke appeared in the dark purple suit. "Wow, I think that's a keeper!" Clyde said as he analysed Luke's outfit. "Very funny," Luke retorted calmly. "Were you able to find out a bit more?" The Doctor asked carefully.

"Not really. They exchanged a lot of the 'workable' metal the Tenebris could find for the safety of Rosadea and her dad's away a lot,"

"By that I think she meant they took a lot of the iron and nickel found in the crust," the Doctor said.

"Why is her dad away a lot?" Sarah Jane asked.

"She said he was usually on intergalactic business."

"That would explain it then," the Doctor said, supposedly to himself.

"Explain what?" Clyde asked curiously.

"I spent some time here before I saved Vanessa. The family I was staying with said it was normal for people to have large families. Didn't know why, it was just the way it was. Then I met Vanessa, she told me she was an only child. It's very rare here, I'd been wondering why she was an only child for ages."

"Well, is there much intergalactic business to do with other planets for the Rosadea then?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Last time I checked, there isn't except for something every now and then, but it may take them a while to get there so..."

"If you ask me, it sounds a bit fishy," Clyde thought out loud.

"That's because Vanessa's father is dead," Madelief interrupted.

The Doctor, Sarah Jane, Luke and Clyde turned to Madelief.

"What? Why haven't you told Vanessa yet?" Sarah Jane interrogated.

"I plan to, soon. I want to tell her after tonight. I want her to enjoy herself."

"Why don't you remarry?" Luke asked.

"Because Madelief is part of a religious order. It says that you must stay faithful to the person you marry. Whether they are dead or alive," the Doctor replied for Madelief.

It was Clyde's turn to ask something, "What if something happens to Vanessa? What will happen if you die?"

"If I die, and Vanessa can't take the throne for whatever reason, the religious order will choose someone they think is suitable to rule, and they will be in charge of the kingdom. Unless the elders of the religious order decide it is best if I remarry."

A bell clanging outside the palace suddenly interrupted the. "Oh, it's time. Please, follow me," Madelief said before she rushed down the stairs. The others followed her to a magnificent ballroom. People in suits and glittery ball gowns gently danced on the marble floor. Vanessa silently joined them, "Hi." "Hey," Clyde said quietly. "Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in welcoming home the crown princess of Rosadea, Princess Vanessa!", Madelief announced. Everyone in front of Madelief and the others clapped. Soft, classical music filled the room. Madelief left the group and went to a man, with whom she started dancing. "Shall we, Sarah?", the Doctor asked, holding out his hand. "Well, I'm sure we can!", Sarah Jane said as they went onto the dance floor. Vanessa led the boys to a family who were standing by the right of the ball room. She hugged a short, caramel coloured girl who had pitch black eyes and a gargantuan smile. "I'd like you to meet my friend Olivia," Vanessa said happily. The boys and Olivia shared greetings. "Would you like to...", Olivia said reservedly to Luke. "Sure," Luke replied politely to the invitation of a dance. Clyde and Vanessa watched them slowly approach the dance floor, where they clumsily began to dance. "I think they need to be shown how," Clyde laughed as they observed the pair. "What do you know about Rosadean dancing?", Vanessa joked. "I'm sure I'll pick it up," Clyde replied confidently, "Come on, let's show them how." Clyde took Vanessa by the hand and led her to the middle of the spacious ball room. Vanessa helped Clyde with his positions, and slowly guided him to dance to the music the orchestra was playing.

"Rani would've really loved this," Clyde said as he watched Vanessa's steps. "Where is she?" Vanessa asked

"She's on a day out with her parents. If she wasn't, she would've met you, and she would've loved this."

"Why would she love this?"

"Because this place is like a fairytale you know? She loves fairytale stories. And you, you look like you've stepped right out of a fairytale, it's amazing."

"You have a soft spot for her don't you?"

"Well...I wouldn't really say that..."

"You can tell me."

"OK, I do quite like her. There's just something about her."

"Do you spend a lot of time together?"

"Yeah, but not much alone. I don't mind that though, when we're alone it's usually awkward."

"Oh right, do you do a lot of this?"

"Do a lot of what?"

"Of running, of going to other worlds."

"Well we do a lot of running! The other worlds part not so much really, but we have met other a...people from other worlds."

"Is it exciting?" Vanessa asked, she did not even notice that Clyde nearly stumbled.

"Yeah, but dangerous. Sarah Jane keeps us safe, and in line, though."

They exchanged smiles, and danced along with the others.

An afternoon sun shone into the room, giving it a warm light. The ball room was almost empty. Madelief said goodbye to the last few people who came to the ball. "I think we should go as well," the Doctor said. "Well, you are always welcome here. Thank you again," Madelief said humbly. She called a servant and said something. The servant bowed and left. When she came back, she was carrying the red dress a servant took off Sarah Jane to look after. It was wrapped with a bow which had a little card attached. She carefully gave it to Sarah Jane and went again.

They were in the meadow again, the TARDIS disturbed the calm colours of the luscious field. Vanessa hugged them all to say goodbye. The Doctor was standing by the doors of the TARDIS. "Will you be OK here?" The Doctor asked Vanessa. "I'll be fine," Vanessa confidently replied. She looked to the horizon, opposite of the TARDIS and smiled, she was home. There was a shot. Vanessa quickly gasped three times and stepped back. She fell backwards. Sarah Jane broke her fall and held Vanessa's head just above the ground. "Vanessa!" The Doctor shouted as he quickly jogged to her. They all gathered around Vanessa. The Doctor scanned her with his sonic screwdriver and looked in the direction the shot came from. Without saying a word, the Doctor went into the TARDIS. Vanessa breathed quickly and looked scared. Clyde held her hand in comfort. The Doctor returned, holding the funny looking gun. He ran towards someone fairly far away. The man in front of the Doctor was dressed in dark colours and grinned evilly. Still silent, the Doctor shot the man, then ran back to the others.

Madelief rapidly ran towards them. "Vanessa! My child," she said sorrowfully as she saw her daughter slipping out of life. Suddenly, Vanessa breathed heavily once, and as she let it out, a golden glow surrounded her. Madelief smiled, "She's preserving herself. Her grandmother taught it to her. She's keeping herself alive as she can." "Come on," the Doctor said sternly before he kept the doors from the TARDIS open whilst the others carried Vanessa into the spaceship. "I'll look after her, I promise," the Doctor assured Madelief, and took her out of the TARDIS. "Thank you, Doctor," Madelief said softly with a catch in her throat as a tear ran down her face. Clyde had stayed with Vanessa, and had almost begun to cry, "You haven't even met Rani yet." The Doctor pitifully started the TARDIS.

When it stopped, he opened the doors, "Time to go home." Clyde kissed his own hand and gently pressed it onto Vanessa's forehead, "Bye." Sarah Jane took the packaged dress and hugged the Doctor, "Last time perhaps wasn't the last but please, just in case." The Doctor smiled, "Goodbye Sarah Jane." "Goodbye Doctor," Luke and Clyde said in unison. The Doctor politely held up his hand in meaning of goodbye. The three went out of the TARDIS, they were on the drive of Sarah Jane's house. They looked until the TARDIS disappeared. Inside, the Doctor leaned on the TARDIS and looked at Vanessa. She was now lying on something that looked like a long, rectangular table with a white tablecloth. He opened a chest and took something out of it. He came up to the young girl, and put the red rose he took out of the chest into her hands which were placed on her chest. Vanessa suddenly gently opened her eyes and looked at the Doctor. She smiled, "Goodbye Doctor."

The Doctor was reminiscing. A flashback showed his memories. People were screaming, the Doctor was looking through a small opening in the TARDIS door when he saw Vanessa and Madelief talking. "Vanessa, we need to go," Madelief said. "I'll find shelter Mother, I'm able to look after myself. If anything happens to me, Grandmother showed me how I can save myself. Give my space to those who need it," Vanessa said. "Please, just be careful!", Madelief shouted after her as Vanessa ran. There were shots. Vanessa turned around. Dark clothed pople were creating the chaos. She ran further and closer to the TARDIS. The Doctor opened the door. Vanessa stopped. The Doctor reached out his hand. "Come with me," he said to the bewildered Vanessa. She took his hand and he pulled her into, and further into, the TARDIS. He rapidly started the TARDIS. Vanessa just managed to hold on. When it was less bumpy, he grabbed something out of an old box. "I'm going to keep you safe, but you can't stay here with me. This is going to protect you. It's going to hide who you really are from everyone and yourself. This is going to make you fall asleep, when you wake up, you'll remember nothing except for your name and what I tell you, OK?" The Doctor said as he held up the gold and diamond butterfly necklace. Vanessa nodded. The Doctor put the necklace around Vanessa's neck. She fell as if she was a feather. He laid away the curled hair that was covering her ear and said, "Remember this when you wake up. Your name is Vanessa, you must never take the necklace off. If they're coming, they're coming for you. If they are coming, find Sarah Jane, she'll keep you safe. Remember this." The TARDIS stopped abruptly. The Doctor carried the asleep Vanessa out of the TARDIS and into the room he arrived in. He laid her on the neat little bed and then took off in the TARDIS. He stopped remembering. "Goodbye Vanessa," he said softly, before he kissed her on the forehead.

Sarah Jane, Clyde and Luke were in Sarah Jane's living room. "Goodbye Sarah Jane," Vanessa said from her mind to Sarah Jane's, who heard it loud and clear. Luke was next, "Goodbye Luke." Sarah Jane and Luke looked at each other in surprise. Clyde didn't notice that something had happened, he was elaborating on the picture he was drawing of Vanessa. "Goodbye Clyde," Vanessa said to Clyde via their minds. Clyde looked up at Sarah Jane and Luke. For a moment they exchanged surprised expressions, which then turned into smiles. Rani was in the back of the Chandras' car when Vanessa managed to connect her mind with Rani's. "I know we haven't met yet, but I know your friends Sarah Jane, Luke, and Clyde. I don't think we will meet in person so...Goodbye Rani," Vanessa said.

The TARDIS stopped. The Doctor opened the doors and pushed out the stand that was holding Vanessa. He pushed her into the rural, snowy area he had landed in. On the left was a beautiful house. He pushed it in front of the steps leading up. He knocked on the door and ran back into the TARDIS. It vanished just as the door opened. It was a young man, "Hallo?" He looked around then spotted Vanessa. "Dornröschen," he whispered. "Wilhelm, who is it?" Another man said as he came. He saw Vanessa and stopped, they looked at each other as if they had a fantastic idea.

Sarah Jane, Luke and Clyde were still in the living room. Rani came in. "Hiya, what's happened today then?" She asked enthusiastically. "Not much," Clyde said sorrowfully. "Sarah Jane, I heard a voice when I was coming home, could you check?" Rani said when she sat next to Sarah Jane. "What did it say?" Clyde asked as he looked up. Rani frowned, "She said that I haven't met her yet, but you three have, and then she said bye to me." In reply, Sarah Jane went up to the attic with the others following her. "Mr Smith, please scan Rani's brain activity," she said to the Xylok. "Wait, nothing's wrong with me right?" Rani asked, concerned. "If we're right, just the opposite," Clyde replied. "It seems that all of you recently experienced high brain activity at around the same time, but Rani's brain activity was high for longer than the others. It was the same kind of high brain activity that Vanessa had," Mr Smith reported. Clyde, Luke and Sarah Jane smiled. "Wait, who's Vanessa?" Rani enquired. "That's a little tricky to explain, but she gave us something for us to give to you," Sarah Jane replied, and got out the neatly folded dress that Vanessa had given for Rani to have, and handed it to Rani. Rani gasped and laughed, "It's amazing, what's this on the bow?" She read the note attached to what kept the dress neatly folded, "To Rani, from the land of fairytale stories. From Vanessa." "OK, now I'm even more confused!" Rani exclaimed. "Let's just say that Vanessa came out of a fairytale. She was a fairytale, but real," Clyde explained humbly.

All of a sudden, the TARDIS started materialising in the attic again.

The Doctor appeared and smiled, "Hello again! Hello Rani!"

Rani looked in confusion, "Hello again?"

"You haven't explained it to her yet have you?" The Doctor asked the other three.

"No," Luke said quietly.

"OK, what's been going on?" Rani asked impatiently.

"Well, I saved a young girl called Vanessa on the planet Rosadea a while ago because the kingdom there was in danger and she needed to be safe. So I brought her here to keep her safe and gave her a powerful biodamper so that the Tenebris wouldn't get her, but she sensed danger and somehow managed to find Sarah Jane," the Doctor explained.

"Then when she came, she fainted when we opened the door, we got Clyde to come here but you were on a day out so we couldn't really disturb you. When we found out a biodamper was hiding her true self, we took off the biodamper but then found out it meant danger. We directed them to the Luory estate where we ran into trouble with them," Luke added.

"My TARDIS could sense danger was afoot so made me come here. I took them to Vanessa's home, Rosadea where she found her mother who turned out to be the queen of the kingdom and that's why Vanessa was in danger. When we were going to go back, Vanessa got shot and, well, kind of, died but not, entirely," the Doctor explained further.

"You took her to protect her somewhere, where did you bring her?" Clyde asked.

"Mr. Smith, please look for an article about a piece of art called Sleeping Beauty," the Doctor commanded the Xylok.

"There are several articles this week of a piece of art in the Louvre celebrating its 200th birthday when it was found," Mr Smith reported.

"Who was it found by?" Luke asked.

"It was found by the Brothers Grimm," the Xylok replied.

"The Brothers Grimm? THE Brothers Grimm?!" Rani said loudly.

"If you're so curious about it, why don't you come see?" The Doctor said excitedly. They all clambered into the TARDIS.

They came to the Louvre. "Excuse me, do you know where the piece called Sleeping Beauty is?" The Doctor asked a man standing straight in one of the rooms they were in. "Yes of course, pass the Mona Lisa, go to the room on the right, then take a left," the man replied with gestures. "OK, thanks," Rani said as they hurriedly walked away. They came into a spacious stone room. The room was filled with the sweet scent of roses that came from those in a large vase at the back of the room which stood on a beautiful windowsill. Several pieces of art and pieces of information surrounded the main piece. In the middle of the room, Vanessa laid on what seemed like a stone slab. Rose stems had attached themselves to the stone and decorated it. A butterfly, which seemed white with large red dots, fluttered around the room. A tour group came in. "Ooh let's join those!" Rani said as she went with the group, the others joining her. "The main piece of art, found in the middle of the room, is thought to be the inspiration of the story Sleeping Beauty, and some say it may also have inspired the story of Snow White as well. However, some people believe that it isn't a work of art but something else. Some believe that the young woman in the main piece of art is real, that she was actually enchanted to become like that as it never diminishes or need repairing, as shown in the reports over here," the tour guide lectured, "There are also supernatural occurrences that have been linked to the piece of art. The most famous is that every ten years, the young woman lying on the stone wakes up. According to reports, she is able to talk, to touch, to feel, to see and to smell, but she never damages anything she touches. She is able to be seen on CCTV etc. but she is allowed to do what she likes. She has never stolen or damaged anything in the museum. Amazing isn't it?" There was a murmur of agreement. "You may have seen a little white butterfly flying around the room. You may think the poor thing is trapped, but actually, it is also a supernatural occurrence. There has only ever been one butterfly and it's been there from the very start. We have actually captured it before as we thought it was indeed trapped and released it in the countryside. The very next day, the butterfly was there again," the tour guide continued, "The third occurrence that has baffled people is that the roses in this room never wilt. They were put in the vase since when the work of art was placed here and have never needed to be refreshed since. Now, let's go to the next exhibit."

The Doctor, Sarah Jane, Clyde, Rani and Luke left the group and noticed they were the only ones in the room. "The things the tour guide was talking about, isn't that kind of impossible?" Rani asked as she looked around the room again. "Rosadea is one of the places where magic is still in every being. Vanessa's grandmother had shown her how to preserve herself if she was dying. Little did she know that she would save not just herself, but everything about her," the Doctor replied whilst inspecting a piece of art hung on the wall, "The thing that should be impossible should be that she wakes up. I'd like to see that for myself!" "Well, you can now," a voice said behind them. They turned around. It was Vanessa. They walked towards Vanessa in amazement. She seemed like a spirit, but when she hugged them, she felt real. "It's so nice to finally meet you," the spirit said whilst she hugged Rani. "How are you able to wake up?" The Doctor asked. "I remembered what my grandmother taught me only when I was half dead, so I can't fully be alive, half of my life energy's gone, but the energy left over builds up, and every few years I can spend some time alive," Vanessa replied, "I hope you like my present, Rani." "I love it," Rani smiled, "You said it was from the land of fairytale stories?" "Oh, yeah, Clyde said you'd love to meet me, that where I came from is like out of a fairytale and that I look like I've stepped out of a fairytale," Vanessa explained. Rani smiled in reply, and Clyde blushed a little. "How were you able to talk to us in our minds?" Sarah Jane asked. "I think my grandmother taught me that, I'm not sure," Vanessa said, "thank you all so much for helping me, especially you, Doctor. I want to give you all something, just before I go. These butterflies show the mark of a Rosadean, it'll make you members of Rosadea when you die. You will instantly become royalty, that's for certain." Vanessa held out her hand, and five butterflies suddenly appeared on it. They flew off and one rested on each person's shoulder. The five laughed. "I have to go now, it was nice to see you again," Vanessa said as she sat back onto the stone and laid down. All of a sudden, she was back as she was when Sarah Jane, the Doctor and the others came in.

They all gently said goodbye and left the Louvre. The Doctor returned Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde and Rani to Bannerman Road and said goodbye once more. In the future when they visited Paris, they'd go and see Vanessa, and Clyde's picture became a part of the exhibit.


End file.
